One in a Million
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: What if, when Grayson was shot, he came back as Grayson? His soul travelled around the world, and it couldn't find a body to land in, so it chose his own body. What would happen next? Set right after Grayson got shot in season 6. I do not own the rights to Drop Dead Diva.


Grayson is dead. Grayson is dead. Grayson is dead. That's all I can think about. It just doesn't feel real. How can it be real? He's the love of my life. I haven't cried again since I was in the hospital room and hoping that he would live. That was five hours ago. It was now midnight. I can tell Stacy is worried. I would be too if she was in the same position with Owen. But she isn't so all I'm thinking about is Grayson. What else is there?  
Clearly fate just didn't want us together. Clearly whoever is up there hates my guts. Clearly pressing that return button was the biggest mistake I ever made. If I had just stayed dead…maybe none of this would have happened. I used to think everything happens for a reason, and now I'm not so sure. Maybe things just happen and we don't have control over them. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Too many inexplicable things had happened for us to be together.

The thought kept rotating in my head over and over again. It was a form of torture, probing at my nerves. It felt like a pair of scissors cutting up my mind into tiny shreds until I had a shell of a brain left. It felt like an icy knife, killing me slowly but surely. I was just staring at the wall ahead of me unseeingly. The wall blurred and became one mesh of yellow.

That's when Stacy interrupted me. She had just made tea and she cleared her throat, "Aghm. Sorry Jane, but I feel like you need something comforting." She had sat on the couch here with me for the last five hours, not knowing what to say. We had turned the TV on but I hadn't really been watching- rather just staring aimlessly as these thoughts churned around in my mind.

I couldn't even force a smile for her. I swallowed hard and tried to speak but I couldn't- my voicebox clearly couldn't work either. Earlier Stacy had had to come to the hospital and between her and Owen they had forcibly dragged me away from him. I shuddered and Stacy whispered, "Jane, honey I think you need to sleep." I turned to her and snapped in the silence of our home, "HOW?! Stacy, the man I love is _dead_. He's gone. After _all_ we've been through; you'd think someone up there would have some sympathy for us! BUT CLEARLY IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE!" I yelled so angrily that I stood up and threw my arms in the air, glancing at the person above.

Stacy grew concerned and she whispered tightly, "Jane…just breathe." I whipped around to her and said in a dead-pan tone, "I don't want to breathe anymore, Stacy. I don't have a reason to live. Don't you get that?!" Stacy raised her eyebrows at me and then said calmly, "Jane, do you think Grayson would want this? Do you think he'd want you to give up on life because he wasn't around? Do you _really_ think he'd want you to die too?"  
I stared at her disbelievingly. Did she really think this guilt tactic was going to prevent me from feeling this way right now? I blinked at said stonily, "Stacy, back off." Stacy said firmly, "No Jane. I'm not backing off. You lost the love of your life. I know you're not going to be happy for a while. I accept that. But Grayson would not want this…" She gestured with her arms at the mess I was in. I still had tear-stained mascara running down my face.

There was a knock on the door and even in my depressed state I jumped. It was now twelve in the evening. I frowned and asked, "Owen?" Stacy shook her head and whispered, "No…" She walked to the door and opened the flap. I paused and she looked at me like she'd seen a ghost before I heard his voice, "It's me…Grayson…"

I froze and felt my brain ticking furiously. How was that possible? Grayson was dead…Stacy opened the door automatically and then in walked the tall, handsome figure I know. He was in jeans and a shirt. I squinted at him and grabbed onto the counter. He whispered hoarsely, "Jane…" I shook my head and turned around to the wall so I couldn't see him. I didn't want to look at him. I whispered, "No…you're dead. I _watched_ you die." I closed my eyes and I felt like I was going to faint- like I was going to lose my balance and fall flat on my face so I continued to clutch the counter.  
Suddenly I felt him right behind me. I whipped around so fast I could hear my hair slap into his chest. I turned to look at him and then it clicked. I laughed somewhat hysterically, "Haha I get it! You're someone else in Grayson's body! That's what happened to Britney!" I nodded furiously, as though now it all made perfect sense.

Grayson sighed and whispered, "Jane, I pressed the return button, and I ended up back in my old body." I frowned and laughed, "It doesn't work that way though. It's random." The way he smiled that oh so sexy smile made me so desperately want to believe him. I thought for a minute and then gathered my senses, "What's my favourite colour?" I asked him. Grayson looked surprised but then didn't hesitate in answering, "Pink." I raised my eyebrow, "What shade of pink?" He responded immediately, "Hot pink." I couldn't resist asking more questions. I wasn't convinced, "Who's my favourite celebrity?" He rolled his eyes, "Easy, your favourite singer is Katy Perry, your favourite model is Cindy and your favourite actor is Emma Watson and your favourite actor is Leonardo DiCaprio."

I smiled at him disbelievingly, "And where did we have our first kiss?" His slowly curving smile sent my heart into a flutter as he murmured, "As Jane or as Deb?" He knew about Deb. I know when he woke up in the hospital he knew about the Deb-Jane situation, but he knew now still. That was proof. I whispered dumbfounded, "H…how?" I stammered. He walked closer and whispered, "Maybe it's a one in a million chance that I entered my old body." I frowned and shook my head, "The bullet in your chest. There's no way that's possible that your body could still function." Grayson shrugged his shoulders, "The doctors got it out. I mean, you shouldn't technically be alive either. But…" I whispered, "Here I am."

Grayson nodded and I turned to see if Stacy was still there. I don't know how much of this conversation she had heard but she had clearly heard enough to know that somehow, somewhere, it was Grayson. I muttered, "I d…don't understand." He pulled a tissue out of the box we kept on the counter, smiled kindly at me and dabbed my face before murmuring "Well, neither do I. All I know is that I'm here. I love you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
My heart hammered in my chest. Then slowly, he got down on one knee. I felt my head spinning again. I was still clutching the counter for support and I whispered hoarsely, "Grayson…what are you doing?" He smiled his gorgeous smile again and he said seriously, "Jane, I have love you in every way possible. I think we have withstood the hands of time and I promise I will love you even once we are no longer on this earth. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I stared into his sea-blue eyes, and I couldn't help but beam from ear to ear, "Yes Grayson. In everyway yes." He slid a ring onto my finger and I didn't even look at it as he kissed each of my fingers in turn and I closed my eyes, just relishing in the moment. Grayson and I were finally engaged!

 _Hi Everyone reading this! I've just finished watching DDD on Netflix and I absolutely loved the show! Watched it all in about two months! Grayson and Jane forever! So I was inspired to write a short little one-shot. However if there is enough demand, I can write more ;) Hope you guys enjoy it!_


End file.
